mazendariafandomcom-20200214-history
Bane
Bane is a major villian in the Batman comics, and is the main antgonist in the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises. In terms of people, he is considered to be on equal ground with the Batmen race. He is commonly seen practicing his lines, threatening Gotham, beating up Batman, talking like a chicken, making bombs mobile, and telling all the people to "...Take control. Take control of your city." His voice makes anything and everything either amazing, hilarious, or both, and his political ability is something to be admired. We love you, Bane. Now, go play Deadspace. Quotations One-liners "It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan." "Or perhaps he's wondering why someone would shoot a man, before throwing him out of a plane?" "For you." "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." "Not as serious as yours, I fear." "Theatricality and deception are powerful agents to the uninitiated... but we are initiated, aren't we Bruce?" "Peace has cost you your strength. Victory has defeated you!" "The shadows betray you, because they belong to me." "Then, I will break you." "Your precious armory. Gratefully accepted. We will need it." "The fire rises." "Your punishment must be more severe." "We will destroy Gotham and then, when it is done and Gotham is ashes, then you have my permission to die." "Do you feel in charge?" "And this gives you power over me?" "Your money and infrastructure have been important... 'til now!" "I am Gotham's reckoning." "I am necessary evil." "Gotham, take control! Take control of your city." "This... this is the instrument of your liberation!" "Now, this bomb is armed! This bomb is mobile! And the identity of the triggerman is a mystery." "You have been supplied with a false idol." "Oh... I was wondering which would break first. Your spirit or your body." Motivational Speeches "Oh, you think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark; I was born in it, moulded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man, by then it was nothing to me but blinding!" "Gotham, take control! Take control of your city. This... this is the instrument of your liberation!... Now, this bomb is armed! This bomb is mobile! And the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. For one of you holds the detonator! And we came here not as conquerors, but as liberators to return control of this city to the people. And at the first sign of interference from the outside world, or for those people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite - this unsung hero - will trigger the bomb. For now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours." "Behind you is a symbol of oppression. Blackgate Prison, where a thousand men have languished under the name of this man, Harvey Dent, who has been held up to you as the shining example of justice! You have been supplied with a false idol to stop you from tearing down this corrupt city! Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent from the words of Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon. 'The Batman didn't murder Harvey Dent, he saved my boy then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes so that I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised the mad man who tried to murder my own child but I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth and it is time for me to resign.' And do you accept this man's resignation? Do you accept the resignation of all these liars? Of all the corrupt? We take Gotham from the corrupt! The rich! The oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity, and we give it back to you... the people. Gotham is yours. None shall interfere. Do as you please. Start by storming Blackgate, and freeing the oppressed! Step forward those who would serve. For and army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests, and cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed. Blood will be shed. The police will survive, as they learn to serve true justice. This great city... it will endure. Gotham will survive!" Quotations That We've... You Know... "Oh... I was wondering which would break first. Your spirit or the Ring." "Beeeh! Behy bwas bweendering bwich bwould break beehh. Your spbreeh or beh beeehhh." "I broke one back! One! Well, that hardly counts." "Ah! _______. Powerful weapon(s)/agent(s) against the uninitiated. But we are initiated, aren't we Drew?" "This bomb is a chicken egg! The chicken is mobile! And the location of the incubator is a mystery!" "Beh beeehm bis beeearhhh. Beh beeehm bis bo bileeh. Beeh be be beeeeh beof be beehhgge holdeeh bis be bee..mystereh!" The Speech Impediment Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Character Category:Batman Category:All